What Is Love?
by BlueBlackFantasy
Summary: May doesn't know what love is, no one ever taught her. What happens when she blackmails Drew to teach her what it is? If that wasn't bad enough, May's best friend, Paul, suddenly declares his love for her, and Drew's best friend, Dawn, does all she can to keep May and Drew apart. Plus, two more friends, Leaf and Gary, come and mess everything up!


**Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to point out that I changed the characters' hairstyles. You have to admit, Pokemon make their characters' hairstyles rather abnormal; so I changed it to my liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**May's POV**

I skipped to school happily, singing softly to the catchy song that got stuck in my head. There was a bounce in my step, causing my waist-long chocolate hair to bounce with me. While my bandana swayed in the soft breeze, the tips of my side bangs gently slapped my chin, causing it to tickle.

"Can you please stop being so hyper?" a cold voice asked. I glanced back at the irritated boy, a smile playing on my lips. "Since when am I not?" Paul snorted, rolling his onyx eyes. His purple hair framed his finely sculptured face; his side bangs brushed across his forehead, though I was sure that by the time school was over it would cover part of his right eye.

When we reached the school gates, I stretched out my arms, allowing myself to bathe in the warm sunlight before heading to the prison in front of me. As I did that though, the bell rang. Abruptly stiffening and letting out a little shriek, I grabbed Paul's arm and bolted towards the towering high school.

Beating my old record, I managed to get to the third floor of the school and stood reached the front door of my class in 24 seconds. I tugged at my dark blue skirt and fixed my matching vest, as well as smoothing my crisp and collared, white blouse before yanking the door open, not caring if Paul behind me looked like a mess.

The teacher was currently reading off names for attendance. I smirked as I realized I came just in time. "May Maple?"

"Here!" I cried gleefully, walking towards my desk. The strict and old teacher raised his eyebrows, an irritated frown plastered on his wrinkled face, "You are late."

I placed my book bag on the back of the chair and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "No I'm not. I reached the class before you called out my name." He scowled at me, but didn't respond to my statement. I smirked in triumph and turned around slightly, giving Paul, who sat behind me, a thumbs-up. He mimicked my smirk, before directing his eyes back at the teacher.

The lesson was boring like always. I placed my textbook in front of me, standing up and open, and feel asleep behind it. The teacher always assumed I was reading, which I had no complaint about. I was drifting away, and I heard the words, "In 1540…" That was my cue to give in to my drowsiness.

* * *

After what felt like a second, I felt someone shake my shoulder. Out of reflex, I swatted him away, refusing to open my eyes. "Come on, it's lunch time," Paul mumbled, annoyed.

Hearing that, my eyes snapped open and I jolted up, knocking my chair over in the process. I ran out the door, ignoring Paul's irritated calls.

Sprinting down the halls, I raced to the cafeteria. A large crowd swarmed around the sandwich cart, much to my dismay. Diving into the wave of students, I pushed myself forward, glaring at anyone who tried to push me back. After a few, what-seemed-to-be-quick moments, my hands grasped the side of the metal cart.

I peered into it, seeing a quickly diminishing pile of sandwiches. I stretched my hand out; grasping the two sandwiches I was aiming for, and let out a triumphant cry. Throwing some coins at the dismayed cafeteria ladies, I weaved out of the crowd and skipped down the hallways, resuming the song that I sang this morning.

As I stepped around the corner, I stopped to the sound of a soft voice. I blinked in confusion when I saw a girl with long and wavy red hair stand in front of me, her hands curved around the edge of her shirt. Her face was flushed red, eyes directed at the floor, and her voice was shy as she mumbled, "I have always liked you… Will you please go out with me?"

Paul had his arms in his pockets, leaning against the wall. His expression was bored, as well as his tone when he said, "Sorry, no."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she ran away, not bothering to even glance at Paul. Her cries echoed down the hall. Paul sighed and turned around, coming face to face with me. His mouth opened to a silent shout of shock as he stepped back.

I wasn't looking at him though; I curiously peeked around him to see if the girl was still in view. "Why did you reject her?"

He shrugged, and grumbled, "I didn't like her." I looked up at him curiously, questions swarming around in my mind, "Why does she like you?" His hand scratched the back of his head as he searched for an answer, "No idea. People love for the strangest reasons sometimes."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief, "Love isn't real." Paul's eyes softened, which only happens when he is with me, and stepped forward; gently running his hand over my hair, right under my bandana. The familiar gesture was comforting, though it didn't soothe the raging questions I had. "It is real May. Just because…"

The expression on his face told me that he couldn't continue the rest of his sentence, so I reluctantly dropped the subject. Handing him his sandwich, I smiling brightly, "Want to eat on the roof?"

A flash of relief appeared on his face before he returned to his usual, expressionless state. He shrugged his broad shoulders, and murmured, "Whatever." I cracked a smile, trying to stifle a giggle when I realized that he really wanted to. He saw this and flushed, growling, "Hey!"

We ate in a comfortable silence, the constant breeze blowing our hair gently. My long chocolate hair swatted my face, irritating me greatly. I grudgingly swallowed the last piece of my sandwich and stood up; glaring at the sky as though I could shoot daggers at the wind, "Want to go back inside?"

Paul chuckled and threw the last corner of his sandwich in his mouth, "Sure." I skipped down the stone stairs, enjoying the steady beat of my shoe heels. When we got back inside, Paul petted my hair again, smiling down at me. "I need to get my notebook. See you next class?"

I smiled and nodded, "See ya." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned left, walking down a quiet hall. I turned right, and skipped down the hallways. Everyone was at the cafeteria, so the hall was quiet and empty.

At least, that's what I though. As I turned the corner, I saw a girl with pin-straight blonde hair stand in front of a tall, handsome boy. The boy had a "sexy-messy" hairstyle; his hair was chartreuse, matching his emerald eyes. I quickly stepped back and hid behind the corner, peeking at the scene.

"Ever since you helped me, I have been in love with you. Will you please… g-go out with me?" The girl's face was a bright shade of pink, her hands placed onto of her chest. The boy smiled kindly at her, his voice warm and soothing. For some reason though, it made uncertainty throb in my chest. "I'm sorry, I only see you as a great friend. I hope we can stay that way."

The girl hurriedly nodded, and much to my surprise, had a smile on her face instead of tears. "Okay. Thank you for taking time to come and meet me!"

She ran past me, ignoring my presence. I saw him look down and write something, and as he did, I walked up behind him. I admit, I am very curious, I can't help it! Since I only reached his shoulders, I stood on my tippy-toes and placed my chin on his shoulder. I tried to glimpse down at what he was writing as I asked, "What are you doing?"

He leaped, and spun around, eyes wide in shock. Once I got a good look at his face, I snapped my fingers knowingly. "Oh! You're Drew Hayden. I didn't realize it was you." I almost recognized him immediately; he was the most popular boy in school. He is very well liked by the students and teachers.

Drew looked at me, and almost immediately, a warm and bright smile flashed on his face. He placed his hands in his pocket, his voice warm like before. "Hi, May right? What are you doing here?"

I didn't hear him. Seeing the expression on his face suddenly made my blood run cold. I placed my hands behind my back and stared at him blankly. His emerald eyes narrowed in confusion. He slowly opened his mouth, but my body moved on its own. I despised the emptiness in my voice as I quietly asked, almost a whisper, "Why is your smile so fake?"

His eyes widened, but I didn't see it. I didn't see anything around me anymore. All I could saw was a familiar man in front of me, crouching down so that he could be the same height as his little girl. He smiled the same fake smile that Drew had before.

And then he was gone.

"Hayden! Could you come here for a moment?" I snapped out of my trance and came back to reality at the sound of an old voice. Drew turned around, smiling at the teacher a few feet behind us.

"Coming, sir!" I reached out my hand, wanting him to answer my question, but he ran quickly towards the old teacher and out of my grasp. When he did, something fell out of his pant pocket.

I crouched down and stared at what he dropped. It was a tiny notebook with a leather cover. I slowly flipped through the pages; one of them suddenly caught my eye and I felt my vein pop. Who knew he was such a jackass?

As I flipped a few more pages, a scheme formed in my brain. I couldn't stop the mischievous smirk that cracked on my face.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Drew flipped through the items in his desk, desperately searching for his notebook. _Damnit, if someone reads it… _He didn't dare continue that thought. He just threw his items aside, continuing his search.

"Are you looking for this?" I leaned against the classroom door, staring at him with a smirk. He whipped around, eyes widening when he saw the notebook in my hand. His fake smile appeared on his face as he leaned against his desk.

"Could you please return that?" I ignored him and walked closer, flipping his notebook to the page that I desperately wanted to shred. The page had the names of all of the girls in our grade, and there were checks next to all of them. At least, all except one; my name. I held it in front of him, just out of his grasp, and placed my free hand on my waist.

"I had no idea that you were such a playboy Drew. But then again, I should have seen it coming." His smile immediately vanished, and he narrowed his eyes. After a short silence, his lips formed into a smirk, I narrowed my eyes as I realized that was his real face. "Who will believe you?"

I smiled mischievously, and waved his notebook, "Umm, I kinda-sorta have solid proof right here." I braced myself and jumped back, right when he lunged forward predictably; his hand grasping the air where the notebook previously was.

Lightning fast, I stuck my hand down my shirt and placed the notebook in my _bra_. His eyes widened disbelievingly.

"So, Drew, I need you to do something for me." His emerald irises flashed threateningly, "Are you blackmailing me?" I shrugged, leaning against the desk behind me, "Ma-ybe." He rolled his eyes, once again leaning against his desk. "Fine, what do you want?"

I stared into his eyes unflinchingly, allowing sapphires to clash with emeralds. "I want you to teach me about love."

* * *

**Yes, I am stopping there. By the way, this story was inspired by my ideal manga "Watashi Ni XX Shinasai." And no, by inspired I do not mean that I'm going to copy it. The plot and some important scenes will be similar, but the events are all mine to play with! **

**Please favorite and follow! Review if you liked!**


End file.
